


【守夜人】【安东x科斯佳】5次科斯佳来找安东，1次他没能来

by Radiose



Category: Nochnoy Dozor | Night Watch - Sergei Lukyanenko
Genre: M/M, 不会俄语, 我就是来备个份的, 搞不清这些名字都怎么拼, 顺便祝我自己生日快乐
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 04:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12100503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiose/pseuds/Radiose
Summary: 没有梗概，梗概即剧透（





	【守夜人】【安东x科斯佳】5次科斯佳来找安东，1次他没能来

**Author's Note:**

> *重温原著的过程中的脑洞，所以用了原著的第一人称视角和文风（学得不像  
> *算是一个致敬吧，献给这个陪了我这么多年的系列。而且竟然还没被新版翻译气到退坑（烟  
> *又是给自己写生贺的一年……

一

最近毋庸置疑的是好日子。虽然天气炎热但一切顺心，甚至黑暗势力都规规矩矩的没给我们添麻烦，更别提再工作几天就能去乡下跟斯维塔和娜佳一起度假了。能在夏日中避开城市的高温，哪怕只有一礼拜，都是件值得高兴的事。  
但我总有种隐隐的感觉，好像什么事要发生。我将未来线翻来覆去捋了个遍，什么都没发现。这种漫无目的的探寻哪怕是高级魔法师都得不出什么结论来。  
于是我回了家。躺上床后内心的感觉似乎还更强了些。  
这时我听到客厅的窗户上传来敲击声。  
开什么玩笑！这可是六楼！既然事情不同寻常，那么意味着来的是……他者。  
我准备好几个攻击咒语，进入黄昏界，走进客厅。  
房内昏暗，从黄昏界看去更暗了几分。今天是满月，但我也到离那扇窗子相当近的地方才看清以一种人类绝不可能做出的姿势站在窗台外缘的身影是谁。我脑子里一片空白，连手上的咒语都忘了。  
而科斯佳那小混蛋只是无辜的笑：“不请我进去吗，安东？”

“没见着尸体就别急着出殡[1]，见着了也不能急着出殡啊这年头……”我咕哝了一句，还是打开窗让他进来了。还给他找了件外套披着，半夜和一个裸男对坐聊天的画面我还是不太乐意见到。  
我顺便把手上的咒语换成了“灰色的祈祷”。如果不得已在家里发生战斗的话结果不会太好看，但大半夜的也没有什么别的方法。  
“我不明白！我们都以为你死了，还检测过你的骨灰！见鬼了我甚至在黄昏界见过你！”  
“这事扎武隆跟我说过。”当然啦，他肯定不是第一个来找我，在他不知怎么的……回来之后。“只是没烧干净吧，我猜。我记得最清楚的是一阵烧灼感，后来的部分我也不知道了。扎武隆说我不是第一个从黄昏界回来的他者，但是第一个吸血鬼。而且不管怎么说我也不是法弗尼尔。”他笑了笑，“大概是掉到拉萨路池里了吧。”我配合地咧了咧嘴，并没有真的笑出来。科斯佳一直有点宅，这话多半是从哪本漫画里看来的……  
“安东，你没必要那么紧张。”他看了看我的右手，手上的咒语蓄势待发，“扎武隆把我检查了好久，就差没把我的记忆翻出来看一遍了。得亏没有，他不会喜欢我青少年时期的某些念头的。”他不知干嘛又看了看我的眼睛。“他的结论是我活在一阵不稳定的借来的时间里，明白吗？我随时会变成一撮灰，可能是下一秒，也可能是一百年后。而且，我在太空中想明白了。他者从人类中产生，而且在短时间内难以戒掉一些愚蠢的习惯。全是人类的团体中也不见得他们多么相亲相爱，而全部变成他者……只会更糟。”  
我仍然警惕的看着他。  
他虚弱地微笑了一下：“《富阿兰》真的烧掉了，烧得比我干净得多。你也知道我不会伤害你。我就是……来看看老朋友。”  
我想了想，把咒语收了起来。但还是随时准备着，跟个少先队员似的。  
“来看看老朋友……好吧。喝茶吗？”  
科斯佳的脸仿佛一瞬间亮起来了，看起来不知为什么有点像只摇着尾巴的金毛狗：“乐意之至。”  
于是我们在厨房的桌子边坐下，默默喝起了茶。气氛颇为古怪，让我想起第一次进斯维塔家的时候。  
古怪的沉默维持了一小会，最后还是科斯佳打破了这气氛：“斯维特兰娜和娜佳呢？”  
“她们去乡下度假了。这么热的天气没必要在城里受罪。”  
“娜佳现在该有十几岁了吧？”  
“十二。青春期了，可是不让人操心。单是这点就让人不知道要不要操心。”  
科斯佳闷闷的笑了声：“跟我那时有点像。”  
我也笑了：“是有点。你那时是个好学生……”  
这我可绝对没想到！跟科斯佳一起坐在家里，像亲近但很久没见的熟人一样聊着天。这话用来形容我们倒也没太大错，但还是哪里不对。

天色蒙蒙亮，夏天的莫斯科天亮得太早了些。科斯佳放下杯子：“我该回去了。我瞒着扎武隆出来的……”  
“他绝对知道你出来了。”  
“我猜也是，但还是在天亮前飞回去比较好。我下次还能来吗？”  
我顿了顿。  
“我会把进来的许可还给你，不会自己进来。尽量挑你独自一人的时候……”  
“好吧，随你……别太频繁，也别引人注意。”  
他兴奋地给了我一个拥抱，甚至在我脸上吻了一下。嘴唇还是那么冰凉。他放开我，跳到了窗台上，扭头对我说：“我把进来的邀请还给你。”他笑着，转身跳下去，还贴心的把窗关上了。  
一只蝙蝠向远方飞去，消失在高楼后面。  
窗子撞上窗框，发出一声钝响。

\--

二

但再次见到科斯佳也就是几天后的事。  
我再过一天就能去乡下和妻子女儿团聚了，现在正在闷闷的做晚饭。切土豆的时候有种被人盯着的感觉，我一转头，在窗口看到了一只……倒吊着的蝙蝠。  
我翻了个白眼，放下刀过去打开窗户：“说好的不要太频繁呢？”  
科斯佳落下来，一个利落的翻身变回人形，蹲在窗台沿上，笑着说：“正好经过，过来看看。不邀请我进去？”  
我不是很喜欢被一个男人正对着遛鸟，哪怕他只是无意的……而且也不算是个人。我让开身子，叹气道：“进来吧。”  
我擦了擦手，去给他拿了件浴袍穿，回来接着切土豆。  
科斯佳的声音带着笑意：“太可惜了，我还以为你会喜欢裸体围裙呢。”  
我被这预料之外的玩笑话吓得一抖，切到了手指，鲜血落在案板上。我顾不上处理伤口，第一反应是抬头去看科斯佳，另一手下意识做出了灰色的祈祷的手势。  
他对我咧咧嘴，露出了已经开始冒头的獠牙：“你不处理一下？还是我帮你？别担心獠牙，生理反应，控制不了。”  
我摇摇头，对伤口施了一个治疗咒。伤口自动止血，结痂。力量使得有点多，不过也不要紧。  
科斯佳把獠牙收回去了，看来刚才根本就是故意的，还生理反应……  
他评价道：“浪费力量。”  
我以为他在说我的治疗术，回答道：“没事的。现在不打算战斗，而且真要跟你打也不差这一点力量。”  
但他轻声道：“我没在评价你的治疗术。”  
我才发现他直直的盯着案板上我的那滩血液。我还来不及做出任何反应，他就倾身过来，手指在那滩血里蘸了一下。血液开始透过皮肤吸收进去，接着他把手放到嘴边，伸出舌头把来不及吸收的血舔掉了。我盯着他的舌头一卷，舌苔上有些发红，一瞬过后又恢复了原样。  
我不自在地移开视线，说：“你知道我对你当着我面进餐有什么想法的。”……而且还是我的血。  
他又笑：“别因为这点事就把我赶出去，我想我有这点权力，作为一个活在借来的时间里的人。”  
“……这事不要发生第二次。”归根结底他还是故意逗我。我回头清理案板，在把剩下的血冲掉的时候拒绝看他。

我最终还是和他一起吃了顿饭。我吃的炖菜，给他找了块牛肉，切了切在油里随便一过。我家里可没有吸血鬼传统意义上的食物……也许除了我自己之外，那也太传统了点。  
我埋头吃饭，出于某种难以言明的心理没有把他赶出去，但也不太想理他。  
“生气了？”科斯佳半心半意地切着他的肉，悄悄关注我的表情：“我只是开个玩笑。我已经不是低级吸血鬼了，我控制得住我自己。”  
“我知道，”在火车上我就知道了，“我觉得对你的事我有责任，所以你回来之后……我不知道。对你有些控制不住的纵容。你现在不参与巡查队事务，我只想把你当老朋友，像以前一样。而且现在我也能做到。你这样……让我不知道怎么办。”  
“放心，这事不会再发生第二遍。”他看起来倒是有些真心实意的羞愧。他看起来还是以前那个少年，简直让人狠不下心来。  
“嗯。”我应了一声，接着转换了话题，“你回来之后都在做什么？”  
“也没什么，到处走走看看。城里变化很大。”听起来他开心了很多。像小狗一样好哄。  
“那是，你走了好多年。”  
一片沉默，只有刀叉碰到盘子的声音。一个顺理成章的问题横亘在我们中间，像是扎武隆和格谢尔都坐在桌边，但是我们都故意不去看他们，也不谈论的那种沉默。  
我终究问了出来：“你回去过吗？”他以前的家。这个问题看似毫无来由，而且没问完，但他知道我在指什么。  
“去过。环境还是一样糟糕。房子已经又租出去了，一户普通人。”  
我试图想象那个画面，他是以什么形态回去的呢？我先想象一只蝙蝠在那户人家窗外扑腾，接着又想象他穿着一件普通T恤站在两栋楼间的空地中间抬头望着以前住的那套公寓的样子。  
“平时不想出门就在房间里看看书或者上网。现在住在巡查队的旅馆。他们给我看了看现在的上网方式和流行的一些网站，跟以前太不一样了，特别精彩。天文学也有好多发现。前两年旅行者一号探测器飞出太阳系，我真希望我那时候在……地球上。”  
“还是喜欢宇宙？”  
“对。太空中没有他者的位置，我知道，切身体会。不过……看看还是好的。”

吃完饭我正想收拾，却被科斯佳拦住了：“我来吧。之前在家都是我洗碗的。就好像……他们还在一样。”  
……这种理由我怎么拒绝？只好默默地让开，让他拿走了。  
过了一会我意识到不对：“你是把我当你父母了还是怎样？这是一种逆向的雏鸟情结吗？”  
科斯佳大笑起来：“你怎么会这么想？我的年纪都能当娜佳的爸爸了好吗！”  
过了一会他又问：“逆向的雏鸟情结是什么？”  
“就是你……去太空之前最后一个见到的……算了，我刚刚随便猜的一个理论，不要管了。”  
又过了会，他洗完碗，把浴袍还给我就飞走了。自从上次之后我就在窗子上都施了引开别人注意力的咒语，应该没有人会注意到一只蝙蝠从居民楼里飞出来。  
他走后我倒是茫然了一会，不知道该做些什么。最后我上网查了查旅行者一号，那时候在地球上的我都不知道这件事，有点丢人。

\--

三

夏天过去，九月到来，莫斯科很快冷了下来。  
这段时间科斯佳都没有再来过。  
我对这个状况倒是没什么意见，知道他回来之后我们巡查队很是如临大敌了一阵，我被头儿召去单独谈心，再一次。但科斯佳甚至没重新加入巡查队，大家紧张一段时间之后又放松了下来。  
但是他又一次在我家出现了，我早该知道命运不会这么轻易地放过我。

斯维塔去了奥莉加那儿，只有我和娜佳在家。我什么都没有察觉到，因此在我去她房间门口查看，却发现她和科斯佳相谈甚欢的时候，我吓了一跳，一个咒语脱手而出。却被娜佳挡住了丢到窗外，希望楼下没有碰巧经过的吸血鬼：“爸爸！”  
我瞪着科斯佳：“怎么回事？”  
他挠了挠头：“我经过你家，本来没打算进来的，但是娜佳发现了我……“  
我还是瞪着他。  
“爸爸！他只是教我数学题！”  
我口气不由得软化了下来：“你知道他是个……”  
“你说过这样很没礼貌！”  
被女儿这样怒气冲冲地瞪着，我还能说些什么呢。我举起手示意认输。但手上还握着灰色的祈祷这个咒语，我知道他们都能看得见。告诉科斯佳——他做错一步我都不会放过他，而他和扎武隆理亏在先！至于娜佳——她会明白，我也是为了她好。  
过了一会，科斯佳竟然出来找我了。  
“你不是在教她数学吗？”  
“我就给她讲了讲她不懂的几道题，作业还得她自己做。”  
我没什么可挑剔的，送上门来的家教，莫斯科大学毕业，除了是吸血鬼故交之外一切正常。虽然对我们这一家来说，吸血鬼倒也没什么特别不正常的。但我也不愿对他这种不请自来的行为表示赞赏，因此只是哼了一声。  
“安东，你相信我，我真的是路过。扎武隆今天问我愿不愿意帮他跑个腿，我就去帮他送了封信。回来的路上我想离你家似乎挺近的，就飞近看了一眼。没想到娜佳立刻就发现我了。她的力量可真是……”  
“强得你无法想象。”我忍不住笑了笑，“扎武隆叫你办事你可得想想清楚，有时候就是为他带个东西都有整个一连串的阴谋跟在后面。”他当然知道，他会不知道吗？但我还是忍不住要说。  
“我想过了。但我反正也没什么可失去的了，是吧？”  
我陷入了沉默。他的上一次死亡和我脱不了关系，他父亲的甚至也是……我才是他失去如此之多的原因吧？  
他似乎感觉到我在想什么，拍拍我的背：“别放在心上。我走了。”  
娜佳从房间里探出头喊了一声：“科斯佳叔叔，再见。”  
我对她挥了挥手示意她回去写作业。零度他者的能力太敏锐了也不是件好事。  
科斯佳笑了，快速的把身上的T恤短裤脱了，打成一个包，捆在蝙蝠腿上，让他起飞的姿势有些可笑。  
小吸血鬼飞出窗户前还特地对我拍了拍翅膀当作告别。

过了一会娜佳也出来了。一边开电视，一边问我：“科斯佳叔叔说他跟你是老朋友，为什么你对他这么防备？”  
“我跟他是朋友的时候我甚至还不是他者呢。后来我被激发，他们一家都是吸血鬼，我们站在对立面……”  
娜佳甚至没听完就嘟囔道：“光明与黑暗。”  
“无非就是这样的事。现在勉强也算是朋友吧。但就算是我朋友你也不能直接让他进门……进窗呀。”  
娜佳坚定地说：“我能分辨谎言，也有足够的力量保护自己。”  
唉，固执的、青春期的零度能量他者！  
我争不过她，这事还是得斯维塔才成。于是我改变了话题：“科斯佳都跟你说什么了？”  
“就……几何呀。讲得比老师清楚些。还给我讲了个科幻故事……”  
幸好不是魔幻故事，我现在对于人类编出来的那些东西比以前更没兴趣了。娜佳倒是有。她小时候就管我叫过哈利波特，要我带上假胡子拿根拐杖对她喊“You shall not pass!”我也能接受。但上次巡查队有个年轻姑娘要跟她讲梅林的故事，说只是BBC版的电视剧，还是被我拦住了。她不知道，但娜佳小时候就见过梅林，以后肯定还会见到他，还是让她自己判断有关他的一切吧。包括他到底是不是同性恋这部分。  
“什么故事？”  
“一个宇航员不当心被同伴落在了火星上，他要自己种土豆撑到他们回来救他的那天的故事。刚开始还挺有趣，后来他开始讲具体的计算，从地球到火星要飞多少天啦，怎么利用地球重力加速啦，就有点无聊了……爸爸，男孩子都像这样吗？”  
“事实上……差不多吧。”  
她要看的电视剧开始了，因此我只是摸了摸她的头发就没再说话。心里开始盘算是不是要把科斯佳当未来的女婿考虑。  
……或者把衣柜里的银弹掏出来再给他一枪。

\--

四

所有大事的开端都是平凡无奇的。  
我站在公寓里看着众人忙碌地走来走去，考虑着要不要把这句话刻在脑门上。

那天的开头真的毫无异常之处。我醒来，斯维塔已经在厨房内忙碌了。我从后面抱住正在煎蛋的她的腰，在她脸上亲了一口。正好走进来的娜佳故意大声说：“爸爸妈妈，早上好！”一边打开冰箱拿牛奶。  
我们一起吃了早餐，然后娜佳匆匆忙忙地拎起包出门赶校车。我慢吞吞咽下最后一口咖啡，吻了下斯维塔的嘴角：“我去上班了。晚上要考核新队员，不用等我。”  
斯维塔应了一声：“好。还是那个想去拦吸血鬼的伊利亚吗？”  
“不是那个，但也是吸血鬼。你知道的，最近的盗猎案。”

为了这个盗猎的吸血鬼我们整个队都出动了，根据之前发现尸体的地方划了个预计范围，建了指挥部，又给作战队员们各自分了一块地方。总之，一切井然有序，就像……当年叶戈尔那次一样。  
我和伊利亚分到的是最外围的一块区域，这也是为什么我落后了他几步的原因。从被发现的几具尸体来看，这个吸血鬼并不强。伊利亚曾经是个特工，就是我们过去叫KGB的组织，不知道现在叫什么。而且他现在是个四级他者，就算出事了也最起码能承受得住一击。  
我们在昏暗的路灯下一前一后的走。这个季节的莫斯科降温很快，我穿的明显有些薄了，这让我有些想抽烟。  
为什么不呢？我还有一个下半夜要熬，等我回家斯维塔什么都闻不出来。伊利亚自己也抽烟，肯定不会介意我来一根的。  
于是我站住，小心避开风口点了一根烟。但当我抬起头来，却发现走在前面的伊利亚不见了。  
我警惕起来，把咒语准备好，拐过前面的街角。  
空空荡荡。  
在我听到身后传来的轻微风声时已经来不及了。我只来得及转过身，看到伊利亚一手快速落下，紧接着我的太阳穴上就挨了一下，整个脑子嗡的一响，身不由己地倒向地面。  
失去意识前我听到了一丝音乐声。召唤声！掩饰得很好，这个吸血鬼恐怕不好对付……

我是被谢苗拍醒的。手劲很大，不愧是有两百年经验的魔法师。  
我勉强爬起来，看到他和他身后的伊格纳特时还没反应过来：“怎么回事？”  
“吸血鬼。我们快抓到他的时候他变形了。”谢苗简略地说。  
伊格纳特补充道：“而且他特别快，比普通吸血鬼快得多。我们跟着他留下的踪迹跑过来，就看到你躺在这。你这是怎么回事？”  
“伊利亚。”我说，“不是魔法，我被他打了一巴掌，一下就晕了。我晕过去之前听到了召唤声，掩饰得很好，但绝对是……”  
伊格纳特若有所思地说：“他被激发之前是KGB是吧？我听说他们有一招叫‘吻’来着……”  
我不是很想知道他从哪来的这知识，也许守日人那边叫他“魔女”还有些别的原因……  
谢苗打断了我们：“好了，我们去找小伙子吧。我跟总部联系过了，增援马上就来。”

他留下的痕迹十分明显，起码在我看来。或许我们的吸血鬼虽然升级特别快，但这掩饰踪迹这方面还是有点缺乏。  
十分钟后，我们走到了一栋旧居民楼前。这种楼在莫斯科到处都是，这栋看起来并不比它们新，也不比它们旧。但那是现实世界里，黄昏界里能看到青苔厚厚地包裹住这栋楼，我简直不知道怎么可能有他者看到这栋楼而不注意到它。  
青苔多也就意味着——情感十分丰富。除非整栋楼住的都是天天恋爱接着天天失恋的青春期女孩子们，我觉得这里发生过谋杀案的可能性大一点，而且还不只一起。  
但楼里面意外的干净，有人定期清理。而且不知怎么的我觉得他是故意留着楼外面那些青苔的，像是一种纪念，或是炫耀。  
谢苗打头阵，这时候经验比能量等级重要得多。  
整栋楼寂静无声，走到三楼时，最里面的一间公寓传来了隐隐的音乐声。我们三个走进黄昏界第二层，然后推开了门。  
不，他不是锁不上，他是可以变形的高级吸血鬼了。他在等我们。  
他都是故意的。

他转过身来看我们，脚下是可怜的伊利亚。我们早已什么也帮不上他了。  
“守夜人巡查队！从黄昏界里出来！”套话，当然，而且多半也派不上什么用场，但还是得喊。  
谁料他微微一笑，就从黄昏界里出来了。  
自然，是没有注册的。  
“名字？”我们对视了一眼，最后谢苗问道。  
“维克多。”  
“维克多，我们认为你与最近的盗猎案有关，请跟我们回去接受调查。”  
“这个嘛，就恕难从命了。”维克多又笑起来，只是这次露出了獠牙。  
我们不约而同地把攻击咒语准备在了手边。  
这时突然有人“叩叩叩”地敲窗。  
搞什么？  
我余光瞥过去，看见另一只蝙蝠，唰的一下变成人，站在狭窄的窗沿上。  
“请我进去吗？”那人问。  
“你是谁？”维克多显然也没搞清楚发生了什么。  
“康斯坦丁。我是来帮你的。”科斯佳这个小混蛋以为他在做什么？他以为他从太空回来就能逃脱得了巡查队的追捕了吗？  
“为什么？”  
“黑暗力量不会对黑暗力量视而不见。这对我们没有好处。”  
维克多显然思考了一下，才说：“我给你我的许可。”  
科斯佳进来后根本看也没看我们一眼。  
维克多问：“你能怎么帮我？”  
科斯佳翘起一边嘴角：“我能教你怎么摆脱这几个烦人的巡查队员。”  
“怎么做？”维克多用半信半疑的语气问。  
“只是……看着我的眼睛……”  
突然之间我感到一阵力量的爆发，但不是我们的力量，甚至也不完全是黑暗使者的力量。  
我能感觉到，这是独属于吸血鬼的力量。  
这阵爆发像过境的寒流一般，唰的一下掠过我们，只在我们皮肤上留下些微被刀锋划过般的凉意。  
但对维克多事情就完全不一样了。他整个人呆住，头低下去，似乎对周遭的一切都不甚在乎。我们几乎本能般地用咒语围住了他。  
科斯佳这时才转过来看我们：“好了，搞定了。你们可以把他带回去了。”  
我才隐约意识到发生了什么，而伊格纳特已经抢先一步问了出来：“这就是吸血鬼内部的决斗？”对了，富阿兰那次他并没有直接参与，多半只看过最后的记录。  
科斯佳点了点头。  
我说：“刚才真的差点被你糊弄住了。什么黑暗力量不会对黑暗力量视而不见……”  
“我们是不会啊。尤其是这事对我们能有什么好处？”  
“扎武隆对这点倒还搞得挺清楚的。”格谢尔的声音从门口传来。身后站了半个巡查队，还有一个黑暗力量的小女巫，大概是观察员。扎武隆对这事是真的不在乎。  
格谢尔看着科斯佳：“难怪刚才跑得那么快，炫耀呢吧？”  
“不不，圣明的格谢尔……”科斯佳急忙否认。  
“好了，接下来就是守夜人巡查队的事了。”格谢尔对小女巫和科斯佳宣布。  
小女巫点点头，转身离开。科斯佳对我们，但感觉主要是对我，几乎可以说是兴高采烈地挥了挥手，转身要去拉窗户，被格谢尔用一块透明壁障挡住：“走门口。”  
科斯佳有些委屈地扁扁嘴，但还是穿过我们所有人，出去了。  
“小吸血鬼……”格谢尔嘟囔了一声，不知道在说谁，“好了，干活吧。把整栋楼都查一查，这家伙……”  
“维克多。”我在脑海里补充。  
“……维克多到底杀了多少人。”格谢尔继续说。

\--

五

维克多犯下的事让我们忙了一个多月。  
说来奇怪，这案子里出现了两次吸血鬼之间的较量。小伙子是在狩猎时被无意间激发的，激发他的吸血鬼慌了，把维克多留在家里，自然没有注册标签。但维克多后来和他吵了一架，瞪着他的时候他突然就死了。他不明白，可这确实是他们之间特有的较量。他是个很强大的他者。失去了指导者的小伙子也失去了控制，把那整栋楼里的人都杀了。  
我觉得如果不是他犯下这种无法挽救的事情，扎武隆可能会重用他，就像他那时重点培养科斯佳一样。

人在忙到一定程度的时候会对时间流逝十分不敏感。直到在巡查的时候发现所有商家都挂出了圣诞节的装饰，我才想起拿出手机看日期——12月25号。  
我一直不是太赞同这种西方文化对我们的侵蚀，我们的圣诞可是1月7号！但显而易见的，我的不赞同对于这种流行趋势毫无作用。满大街的圣诞快乐基本可以一直用到我们的圣诞节。  
但不管怎么说，商场门口亮闪闪的圣诞树还是很好看的。我买了杯咖啡坐下来，边喝边欣赏树下几个圣诞老人装扮的人给过往的人们发小礼品。  
人类真是一种，无论如何都能享受这种平庸的快乐的物种啊……镜子对他们毫无影响，也完全不知道自己差点全部被变成他者，黄昏界的险些消融他们更是一无所知，更别提死而复生的吸血鬼了。  
想到吸血鬼，我才意识到上次的盗猎案后我就再也没听过科斯佳的消息。他在这种欢乐气氛里会做什么呢？我喝了口咖啡，想象着在他的头上戴了个红色的圣诞帽，差点被我自己逗笑。  
我过于沉浸在自己的思绪里了，有个圣诞老人坐到我身边我才惊醒过来，不满地看了他一眼。  
……有那么一秒我确实以为自己的法力高深到能影响现实。  
然后我才意识到那真的是科斯佳。穿着圣诞老人服的他。  
“你在这干嘛？”  
“这身不错吧？”他得意地一笑，露出了嘴边的一点獠牙。  
我透过黄昏界看了他一眼，他特意调整过了，但一个狩猎期的吸血鬼的痕迹还是相当明显。  
“你在捕猎？”我警惕起来，今天毕竟还是我巡逻，“有许可证吗？”  
他看起来十分委屈：“有。上周你们队自己发的。要查验吗？”  
我愣了一下，才回忆起上周一个同事特意告诉我这批的狩猎许可已经发出去了。那时候我没反应过来他干嘛特意对我说这事，点点头就过去了。  
看来直到现在我还是不太愿意接受科斯佳现在是一个需要捕猎的成年的，高级吸血鬼了。  
“不用。”我摆摆手，“许可证这事我知道，就是一下没想起来。”我当然不是回忆不起来，只是不情愿。  
我又想起一件事：“你不是有绍什金鸡尾酒吗？为什么还需要捕猎？”  
他盯着面前的虚空，眼神突然变得平静：“我最近总觉得虚弱。扎武隆亲自过问了一下，认为我通过这种比较……传统的方式来补充能量或许会更有效。”  
我撇撇嘴：“然后他就不知怎么知道了我的值班排期，特意把你安排在这时候。”  
“你真这么认为？他提出这建议只是特地要给你找不痛快？”科斯佳饶有兴味地盯着我。  
“我不知道。”我不得不承认，“但也没有理由否认。”  
“阴谋论的共同点。无法确认，也无法完全否认。”科斯佳也思考起来，“但确实挺符合扎武隆的性格的。”  
“话说回来，你突然觉得虚弱，是不是因为……你……”我犹豫了一下，拿不准该用什么词。死吗？可他已经两次失去了他的生命。  
“我不知道，扎武隆也没说。但我觉得是的。借给我的时间或许快到了。”  
我不知道该怎么回应，似乎怎么回应都是错的。节哀顺变是给家属的，而他连我可以说出这句话的人也没有了。  
他倒是没放在心上的样子，站起来说：“好了，我走了。你继续巡逻吧。”  
那一瞬间我不知道被什么击中了，出声喊住他：“科斯佳！”  
他转过身来看我。  
“如果你没安排的话，1月7号来我家吃饭吧？”  
他笑起来，像只活泼的大狗而不是刚才那个面临消亡的忧郁吸血鬼：“好。”

\--

六

我承认邀请科斯佳过来过圣诞确实出于我的一时冲动，也绝不是我做过的最明智的一个决定。  
惊讶的是，我把这事告诉斯维塔的时候她也没有反对，只是若有所思地看了我一会。  
“好吧。”她说。

但到了7号那天，科斯佳却一直没出现。  
我心下奇怪，却也没说什么。我并没有他的电话，而我也不能跑到守日人巡查队那里去找人。不，我当然是可以的，只是有些抗拒这个行为可能带来的结果。  
我只能安慰自己他总会出现的。  
这话也对，也不对。  
因为第二天出现在我家门口的是扎武隆。  
我结结实实地吓了一大跳，但表面上还是尽量保持了平静。虽然这种掩饰对他而言基本毫无用处。  
下一秒我意识到他手上拎了瓶酒。这更奇怪了，难道他是真的来拜访我的？我们的关系自然是不可能有这么亲密。但话说回来，谁能彻底了解一个黑暗使者的想法？  
“进去说吗，安东？”  
“还是先说说你来干嘛的吧。”  
扎武隆点点头，很满意的样子。然后他说：“科斯佳。”  
我默默侧开身子让他进来。

他进门后我才注意到他另一只手还拿了个小盒子。  
我盯着那只盒子，问道：“他……走了？”  
扎武隆点点头：“对。昨天。我们在他的房间发现了这瓶酒，我知道你邀请他来过圣诞，我想他应该打算带这个过来。”  
光明与黑暗！  
扎武隆知道这个计划并不使我困扰，他和格谢尔什么都知道。但科斯佳可从来受不了酒精，却买了瓶酒打算带来我家……  
“真可惜。”娜佳不知道什么时候从房间里出来了，“爸爸一直挺喜欢他的。”  
“我可没有……”我嘟囔道，但他们两个人都没理我。  
“科斯佳也一直很喜欢你爸爸。”扎武隆对娜佳说，“所以，我把他剩下的最后一点东西带来了。”他把手上的盒子递给我。  
我愣愣的，下意识接了过来。  
“你也知道的，他一直很喜欢天空。”扎武隆说完就走出门，消失了。  
斯维塔也走出来，搂着娜佳，她们俩一起看着我。  
我也看看他们，一下子不知道该做什么。在这种情况下有什么标准的回应方法吗？  
于是我做了下一件出现在脑子里的事，拿起手机打给格谢尔。  
“因为小吸血鬼的事吗？”格谢尔一接起来就问。  
“头儿，你怎么……？”  
“黑暗力量那边派了个人来。”  
我点点头。  
“给你一周的假。”格谢尔说，“圣诞假也算。”  
意料之中……但我还是说：“谢谢。”

在这突然来到的假期里我们三个去了土耳其。  
斯维塔和娜佳去卡帕多西亚[2]神奇的地下城玩的时候，我独自去坐了热气球。  
我用了些方法，使得除了操作热气球的人外都不想接近这。所以我可以看着工作人员们忙碌，一边用我听不懂的语言互相交流。只要我想的话，我当然可以弄懂他们在说些什么，甚至可以自己把它飞起来。  
只是我看着手里的小盒子，一点这么做的心情也没有。  
科斯佳大概不会喜欢的，但这时还是用人类的方式比较好。  
热气球离地时，地面上的地勤向我们挥手，喊“明天见！”[3]我当然会的，我可以感到我最近的未来线上的意外都被清除了，以两种方式。但我还是尽量笑着对他们挥挥手。  
热气球晃晃悠悠地升到最高点，底下壮阔的景象如画卷一般缓缓展开，我把科斯佳仅剩的骨灰撒了下去。  
我的眼前出现那个消失在隧道口前的他，脸罩在宇航服头盔后面，有些可笑的变形，对我比出口型：“再见。”  
我又想起那个青少年时期的他，“当心，我要变形了！我是——可怕的蝙蝠！我要飞！我要飞！”[4]  
我们无法在太空翱翔，这是最接近的一种方式。

离开土耳其前我买了一个冰箱贴，上面画着好几个漂浮着的热气球。扎武隆会明白的。

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 注：  
> [1] 《最后的守护人》中，他们在苏格兰查案的时候谢苗对受害人和科斯佳可能有关系的消息的评论。见旧版p90。  
> [2] 卡帕多西亚，位于土耳其东南部。是世界上最适合乘坐热气球的地方之一。→https://baike.baidu.com/item/%E5%8D%A1%E5%B8%95%E5%A4%9A%E8%A5%BF%E4%BA%9A/3998502?fr=aladdin  
> [3]See you tomorrow. 乘坐热气球时通用的吉祥话。  
> [4]来自原著。


End file.
